Spinal decompression therapy is a non-surgical, non-invasive treatment for certain types of chronic back pain that works by slowly and gently stretching the spine, taking pressure off compressed discs and vertebrae. A myriad of devices has been developed for providing decompression or applying traction to the human spine. Specifically, these devices are used to treat disc bulges, disc herniations, facet syndrome, nerve impingement, spinal/foraminal stenosis, degenerative disc disease, osteoarthritis in the spine, muscle spasm, tension headaches, decreased joint space, decreased range of motion and facet joint inflammation. Typically, the apparatus includes some type of sling or harness to cradle the head with pressure applied thereto by means of pulleys and weights, often involving fixtures to a bed or wall. Commonly, assistance from another is needed to setup the gear and monitor its use. Most of such devices, however, are complex, cumbersome, not readily portable, or require trained healthcare personnel to place the device on the patient and administer treatment. Moreover, some devices require the patient to actively apply a force or counter-force with the hands, legs or feet. This is counter to the decompression goals of getting the muscles of the patient to relax and lengthen.
A review of the prior art reveals a myriad of traction devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,049 issued to Graham discloses a traction device including a vertical support having a plate at a lower end for anchoring beneath a chair; at an upper end is an arm that supports a spring-biased head harness for applying traction to a user's spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,287 issued to Avitt discloses a cervical traction device including a pivoting arm having a head harness at one end and a weight stack on an opposing end. A motorized cam intermittently raises the weight stack to periodically relieve the applied traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,498 issued to Hotas discloses a spinal traction chair including a frame having a seat supported thereon. A desired amount of weight may be loaded onto a traction device to apply a desired amount of traction force to a harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,124 issued to Yellin discloses a traction apparatus including a seat having a post vertically extending therefrom. A harness at the upper end of the post is variably tensioned by a motor beneath the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,245 issued to McGinnis et al. discloses a traction device that is attachable to a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,859 issued to Treutelaar discloses a therapeutic traction device comprising a base frame having a shaft vertically extending therefrom; a spring-biased tensioning cord and associated head harness are secured to an upper end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,241,861 issued to Bissell et al. discloses a portable traction device having a tensioning control which is incrementally adjustable in both tightening and slackening and which indexes positions smoothly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,605 issued to Chavers discloses a therapeutic traction device comprising a tensioning mechanism that includes a telescoping, pneumatic cylinder that is extended with a compressible bulb. The cylinder engages a pivotal lever that pulls the cable downwardly when the cylinder is extended, thereby applying tension to a harness.
Numerous additional prior art solutions for spinal traction devices exist in the art. However, all prior art devices apply functionally equivalent biomechanical force to the user's spine. Traction force in all prior art traction devices is applied linearly in a single vector, opposite the resistance means. Traction force in prior art devices is generally applied either with the use of cables and weights (such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,245 to McGinnis et al.) or the use of inflatable tensioning systems (such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,605 to Chavers). Some prior art solutions have attempted to create user-actuated dynamic traction (such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,241,861 to Bissell et al.); however, these solutions still apply traction force to the user in a linear direction. These prior art solutions fail to provide the optimal biomechanical traction force to the user for spinal decompression therapy. Active force against the neck of the user invokes a negative feedback response causing muscles in the user's neck to tighten. This is counter to the decompression goals of getting the muscles of the patient to relax and lengthen. In addition, the linear direction of the force does not provide the optimal resistance to relax and lengthen the patients muscles in his or her or her natural range of motion. For optimally effective spinal decompression, the muscles should be able to be engaged in the full range of motion of the neck.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems with spinal traction devices. Applicant has developed a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.